Breathe me
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió entre Cas y Dean tras irse de casa de Nora? Coda del capítulo 9x06 con una versión de lo que Supernatural no nos enseñó.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Rating**: n-13

**Spoilers**: Hasta el 9x06

**Beteo**: Taolee. Gracias hasta el infinito y más allá

**Comentarios**: En cuanto acabó el capítulo tenía claro que debía escribir un fic sobre «las horas perdidas». He tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí está. Gracias a Taolee por ayudarme beteando y a Iris por leérselo y ayudarme con el título del fic. Y gracias también a todas las que me leéis, me dejáis un comentario o me decis por twitter que os gustan mis historias. Precisamente éste es mi fic 40 (en mi usuario de Ao3 están las que faltan aquí) y jamás llegué a pensar que llegaría tan lejos. Sois unos soletes por los ánimos que me dais :)

* * *

**Breathe me**

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

—¿Estás bien, Cas? ¿Qué te han dicho?

—Tengo que llevar esta cosa —contestó enseñándole el brazo vendado con los dedos de la mano entablillados—, dos semanas y tomarme unas pastillas si me duele mucho.

—¿Y te duele?

—Un poco.

—No deberías ir a trabajar, Cas, descansa un poco.

—No puedo hacer eso, Dean —objetó frunciendo el ceño. Si no iba a la tienda, ¿dónde iba a dormir?—. Estoy comprometido con ese trabajo y necesito el dinero.

—Pero...

— No es para tanto y Nora cuenta conmigo para trabajar mañana, no puedo fallarle.

No podía fallar a otra persona más. Dean no lo entendía pero no iba a permitir que una tontería como esa lo dejase fuera de combate. Además no tenía otro sitio al que ir. Se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo iba replicarle pero finalmente desistió y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Como quieras —dijo poniéndose la chaqueta—. Todavía no me has dicho dónde tengo que llevarte.

Castiel giró la cabeza, evitando mirarlo. No, no se lo había dicho porque la respuesta a esa pregunta no era sencilla.

Tras salir de casa de Nora y una vez dentro del Impala, Dean le había comentado que era mejor ir a un hospital a que le miraran la muñeca. Cas se había negado en redondo pero el cazador había pasado de él y lo había llevado sin darle otra opción.

Ahora estaban otra vez en el punto de origen y sabía que no podía seguir dándole largas.

—Llévame al Gas-n-sip —contestó prácticamente susurrando.

—¿A tú trabajo? Son casi la una de la mañana. ¿Vives cerca de allí?

Hizo una mueca y salió de la sala de espera dirección al coche, esperando que Dean le siguiese y cambiase de tema.

—¡Cas! ¡Te estoy hablando! —protestó, caminando a su lado.

—Lo sé, y yo te estoy escuchando.

—¿Y por qué no me contestas? —preguntó de nuevo cogiéndole de la muñeca sin vendar.

Castiel le miró a los ojos, con una combinación de frustración y rabia, mordiéndose los labios. No, no quería responder porque explicarle que no tenía ningún sitio donde dormir y al que llamar hogar era demasiado doloroso; porque sincerarse diciéndole que precisamente él lo había echado del único lugar que creía que podía ser su casa era demasiado cruel; porque no quería contarle que prefería dormir en una gasolinera que en un sitio al que con el tiempo y con suerte podría considerar un lugar al que volver.

—Joder, Cas... —musitó el cazador, observándolo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano—. Lo siento, yo no...

Comprendió que su amigo había atado cabos y se había dado cuenta, al fin, del porqué quería volver a ese sitio.

—No te preocupes, sólo... sólo llévame allí, por favor. Ha sido un día muy largo— pidió montándose en el Impala.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Dean abrió la puerta, se metió en el coche y encendió el motor.

* * *

El viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno con los dos metidos en el vehículo. Ninguno hablaba y el cazador ni tan siquiera había encendido la radio. Lo que anteriormente Castiel habría denominado como un cómodo silencio, ahora era algo perturbador.

De reojo miraba cómo su amigo conducía en una postura tensa y observando la carretera con el rostro molesto. Bueno, no era el único que se encontraba así, aunque estaba convencido de que por motivos muy diferentes a los de Dean.

Enfocó la mirada al oscuro paisaje que se veía por la ventana, sin poder evitar recordar lo que había pensado durante esas semanas, de lo que finalmente se había dado cuenta.

Todo había cambiado el día siguiente de haber abandonado el búnker. Dean le había dado algo de dinero para coger un taxi y salir de ese inhóspito lugar. En cuanto estuvo en una ciudad cambió de medio de transporte y se metió en un autobús de largo trayecto ; así tendría unas horas de margen para pensar en qué hacer a partir de ahora.

En algún momento del viaje se quedó dormido, despertándose sobrecogido por lo que había soñado: con Dean y él. Más concretamente, ellos dos sentados en el embarcadero de un lago, ambos riendo, disfrutando de un atardecer, charlando sin que nada ni nadie pudiese perturbarles. Recordaba con claridad la sensación de paz y bienestar que había tenido, el sentirse tan completo, tan vivo y, entonces, otro momento vino a su cabeza. Él ya había soñado con eso, no era la primera vez que veía algo parecido. Esas imágenes las había visto los instantes que había fallecido cuando April lo apuñaló y su mente, caprichosa, se lo había recordado.

Y eso sólo podía significar que... su cielo había cambiado.

Como ángel comprendía lo que representaba eso.

Dean Winchester era su persona, era «la» persona. _Era él_.

Y lo acababa de echar de su lado.

Entendió que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de un hombre y de que jamás sería correspondido. Otro sentimiento de dolor que se unía a la extensa lista que ya tenía. Así que se tragó las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir y decidió vivir con ese pesar. No sería lo único con lo que tendría lidiar y tenía serias dudas de si volvería a ver a Dean otra vez.

Sin embargo, se había vuelto a equivocar. El cazador había aparecido por la tienda para dejarlo fuera de combate, para darle un giro a esa vida como humano que llevaba de la mejor manera, para desarmarlo con sus ojos verdes, con sus manos tocándole el pecho, con su sonrisa. No era justo, no lo era porque se sentía tan bien con él y volvería a marcharse de nuevo, dejándolo solo con esos sentimientos tan contradictorios y que por más que lo intentaba no dejaban de acosarlo.

Dean Winchester, el hombre al que rescató del infierno, el hombre que aseguraba que lo necesitaba, el hombre que no quería estar a su lado.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Castiel parpadeó desorientado. Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su amigo había parado el coche.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mirando por las ventanas, sin ver ni rastro de la gasolinera.

—En mi motel y antes de que empieces a quejarte, déjame que te diga una cosa.

—Dean, no, llévame...

—Cas, cállate —espetó interrumpiéndolo—. Vas a meterte en mi habitación, vas a dormir en mi cama y me importa una mierda lo que me digas porque lo vas a hacer. Necesitas dormir en un sitio cómodo y lo harás.

—No, si no me quieres llevar me quedaré en el coche —replicó enfadado. Lo que menos necesitaba era meterse en la habitación y en la cama de Dean.

—Cas, no me hagas sacarte de aquí a rastras —gruñó encarándolo.

—Aquí estoy bien.

—No seas cabezón y hazme caso.

—¡No, déjame en paz! bramó enfrentándose a él, cansado de esa conversación absurda y que no iba a llegar a nada, porque no pensaba ceder. No quería más compasión de Dean, no quería más momentos a solas—. Además, ¿que te importa dónde voy a dormir? ¿Te has acordado durante estas semanas de dónde estaba, de dónde comía, de qué estaba haciendo?

—Es diferente, no es...

—No, es lo mismo, Dean. Ya te lo he dicho, lo he perdido todo, no me queda nada y lo que menos necesito es... es... da igual.

Se giró en el asiento, dándole la espalda, avergonzado por los reproches que le estaba soltando y que al final no había podido contener.

—¿El qué? Cuéntamelo —le pidió mientras le tocaba el hombro con una mano.

Castiel cogió aire con fuerza ante semejante contacto. Ese inocente gesto antes no le afectaba tanto como ahora.

—Te volverás a ir, Dean. No necesito unas migajas de tu amistad cuando me dejarás solo de nuevo.

—Quieres decir que... que prefieres no verme de nuevo, ¿es eso? —preguntó desanimado.

—No lo sé —contestó suspirando con la cabeza hecha un lio, sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado y evitando girarse.

—Mira, Cas, sé que no te he dado ninguna explicación a por qué te pedí que te marcharás, sólo te puedo decir que volverás, te lo prometo.

Negó con la cabeza, notando que los dedos de Dean le apretaban más el hombro.

—El daño ya está hecho... —musitó con voz ronca.

A continuación sintió cómo la palma dejaba de tocarle y después el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Abrumado, se giró un poco comprobando como Dean se había marchado.

¿No era eso lo que él mismo se había buscado ? ¿No era eso lo que le había pedido? ¿Alguna vez dejarían de hacerse daño el uno al otro? Lo mejor sería que se fuese de allí ahora que Dean no estaba; no podría enfrentarse otra vez a él cuando lo llevase al trabajo.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del Impala se lo encontró al lado del coche.

—Dean, pensaba que...

—Dime la verdad, toda la verdad —le exigió aproximándose a él.

—¿Qué verdad? No te entiendo.

—Cas, me escondes algo, lo sé, no soy imbécil. Te conozco muy bien.

—No, me conocías como ángel, ahora es diferente.

Dean le cogió de la barbilla haciendo que levantara la mirada y pudiese verle los ojos. Dios, eran tan perfectos, tan abrumadores. Intentó girarse pero Dean se lo impidió poniéndole la otra mano en la mejilla. Estaba a su merced y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—No lo es —susurró moviendo el pulgar por la piel—. Dímelo.

Castiel cerró los ojos, temblando por el contacto que estaba sintiendo, por la arrolladora cercanía del cazador.

—Dean... por favor... no me hagas esto...

—Te necesito, Cas... —susurró acercando su boca a la de Castiel— ¿ Me necesitas tú a mí ?

—Sí... —musitó sintiendo el cálido aliento del cazador quemándole los labios y las yemas de los dedos haciendo que le ardiesen las mejillas.

Abrió los párpados contemplando a Dean quien le miraba embelesado y sonriendo feliz como nunca lo había visto. A continuación, eliminó el misero espacio que aún quedaba entre ellos dándole una suave y tierna caricia en los trémulos labios.

Castiel no sabía si en esos momentos estaba soñando o si había vuelto a tener alas y podía volar. Jamás un roce tan sutil lo había vivido de una forma tan intensa. Jamás.

— Sé lo que sientes, Cas —habló murmurando, ahora con las dos manos acariciándole el rostro—, sé lo que sientes porque yo lo llevo sintiendo desde hace años.

Castiel sonrió cogiéndolo de la cintura con la mano que tenía sana y volvió a besarlo con la certeza de que no sería rechazado, de que el hombre que amaba, que deseaba, le correspondía.

Sin dejar de besarse cada vez con más intensidad y pegados el uno contra el otro, fueron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Dean.

Abrir la puerta fue toda una proeza teniendo en cuenta que en ningún momento dejaron de tocarse.

—Al final has conseguido que duerma en tu cama —aseguró risueño quitándole la chaqueta y peleándose con los botones de la camisa.

—Humm, puedo ser muy insistente, ya lo sabes —replicó mordisqueándole el cuello—. ¿ Estás seguro de esto ?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

A modo de respuesta Dean le desabrochó el pantalón y metió una mano abarcándole el miembro.

— Dean... ah...

Castiel dejó que fuese el cazador quien llevase el mando. Dean le desnudó entre besos y caricias, susurrándole lo mucho que lo deseaba, confesándole todo el tiempo que llevaba luchando en contra de sus sentimientos. Castiel era incapaz de decirle nada, sólo podía gemir con la piel ardiendo con cada toque de sus dedos y de su lengua.

Durante unos míseros segundos recordó el sexo con April y lo diferente e incorrecto que había sido. Y no era porque ella era una mujer, no, era porque fue simple lujuria, lo que Dean le estaba regalando era mucho más: era pasión y amor en estado puro.

Y cuando entró en su interior, Castiel tuvo la certeza de que no se había equivocado: Dean era su cielo, _era su todo_. No sólo por sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima de él, o cómo se introducía con embestidas lentas y largas mientras le apretaba una mano y bebía de su boca con cada movimiento. Era por su forma de mirarle, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos brillantes traspasándole el alma, diciéndole sin palabras todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Continuaron unidos en esa apasionada danza , bailando acompasados uno con el otro, sin parar de mirarse, besarse y tocarse donde podían, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo dejándolos exhaustos y satisfechos.

Dean se tumbó a su lado con una mano en el pecho de Castiel, quien se giró para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es ?

Dean le observó extrañado y comprobó la hora en el reloj que tenía en la mesita.

—Las dos y media, ¿por?

—Humm... porque hasta las siete no entro a trabajar y... —dijo colocándose encima de él, dándole un suave beso en los labios y haciéndose más intenso cuando coló su lengua en la boca del cazador.

—Quedan muchas horas todavía... —continuó Dean por él, acariciándole la sudada espalda.

Y volvieron a besarse y a perderse uno en el cuerpo del otro, sin pensar en nada más que en el fuerte lazo que había entre ellos y que esa noche se había hecho todavía más intenso.

* * *

A las siete de la mañana Dean aparcó el coche delante del Gas-n-sip. Cas creía que tal vez habrían dormido una hora, no lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que recordaba era todas las veces que habían gemido sus nombres y volvían a empezar. Y a pesar de que prácticamente no habían descansado, por dentro se había sentido pletórico. Hasta ese instante que Dean iba a dejarlo en el trabajo y volvería a marcharse.

Era consciente de que ese momento pasaría pero eso no significaba que no le doliese; por mucho que Dean le pidiese perdón por haberle dicho que se fuera, le dijera que estaba orgulloso de él y le mirase con tanto amor y devoción en los ojos. Además, no le había gustado que le recordase que era humano y que no debía preocuparse por los ángeles. Pero no quería discutir con él sobre eso, no cuando estaban a punto de separarse.

Era cruel e innecesario alargar el momento, así que salió del coche sin responder a la última afirmación de Dean sobre los ángeles, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no viese que se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Cerró la puerta y se agachó para mirarlo por última vez. El cazador le sonrió con una mueca y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y que Castiel correspondió. La mirada de Dean le decía tanto que se quedó observándolo más segundos de los necesarios. Durante unos estúpidos segundos pensó que le pediría que se montase en el coche y volviese con ellos, pero comprendió que eso jamás pasaría así que se incorporó y caminó hacía la tienda dándole la espalda al vehículo.

Con el motor de fondo del Impala, abrió la puerta de la tienda y recurrió a toda su entereza para no girarse e intentar continuar con su vida. Al menos ahora sabía que Dean también tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, tenía una noche para recordar y le había prometido que volvería a casa. Había una luz en el horizonte, y, aunque ahora no la viese, debía tener fe. Y no sólo en eso, también en que conseguiría ayudar a sus hermanos.

Tras encender la cafetera y colocar el dinero de la caja registradora en su sitio, miró por la ventana intentando ordenar todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente hasta que escuchó unos suaves golpes en el cristal. Se giró descubriendo a Dean esperándolo en la puerta.

Sorprendido, se acercó hasta la entrada con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir. ¿ Por qué había regresado ?

—Dean, qué...

El cazador le cogió de la nuca, se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras. Después le dio un suave beso acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a montarse en el coche.

Castiel se quedó en la puerta observando como el Impala se perdía en la distancia, mientras se tocaba los labios sin acabar de creerse lo que había sucedido. Sonriendo fue a prepararse un café, con las palabras de Dean resonando en la cabeza: «recuerda que te necesito».

Sí, no lo olvidaría jamás.


End file.
